


Save Our Buns

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Let Mercy Say Fuck Zine, There's a Bunny in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: In which Angela liberates one of Moira’s test rabbits and must deal with the consequences





	Save Our Buns

It hadn’t been Angela’s brightest moment, in hindsight. 

She had, incredibly reluctantly, swung by Dr. O’Deorain’s laboratory for some medical notes. Dr. O’Deorain was absent, and Angela was going to leave until Moira was back, but that’s when she had seen the rabbit. That’s when the rabbit had seen Angela. The rabbit had twitched its little nose once, twice, and had such soft-looking ears while looking absolutely miserable in the little hutch Moira kept it in.

So that’s when Angela stole one of Moira’s test rabbits.

Miraculously, she had made it all the way to her own office with the rabbit cuddled up in her lab coat, no one seemingly the wiser. Now, Angela sits in her office, the rabbit itself hopping around on the floor, and as Angela slowly comes to fully realize her actions she buries her face in her hands.

“Oh my god,” she whispers, rubbing her hands slowly down her face, pulling her hands from over her eyes to watch as the little floppy bunny hops circles around the room.

She doesn’t really regret her decision to rescue the rabbit; that isn’t the problem. The problem is how in the heck she is going to take care of a rabbit without the equipment or the knowledge. What even is a healthy diet for rabbits?   
  
Angela watches as the bunny flips happily in the air in a moment of joy at being free, and she decides there’s no way she’s returning it to Moira. She’ll just do some research in the meantime and somehow eventually get this rabbit somewhere safe and sound…  
  
That should be easy, right?

In the midst of her plotting, Angela picks up hope in the sound of spurs passing her office door. She rights herself and makes for the door in hopes of catching McCree, turning to the bunny briefly and pointing at it as it twitches its little nose up at her.

“Please stay. Please.” She opens the door, not taking her eyes off the rabbit as she squeezes through the small space and shuts it behind her.

McCree’s back is retreating down the hallway but stops and turns in place when he hears the rapid tapping of Angela’s flats behind him. She doesn’t give him a chance to greet her, grabbing him by the black serape at his shoulders and tugging him back down the hall. 

“What’s up, Doc?” asks a flabbergasted McCree, recoiling a little when Angela shushes him with an icy glare.

“I will explain more inside, just be quiet.” Angela glances around, finds no one else present and proceeds to drag McCree bodily into her office.

The bunny is right where Angela left it, though the sudden arrival of both McCree and herself startles it a little, and it bolts under the desk. Angela finally takes her hands off of McCree, and awkwardly attempts to smooth down her hair, ultimately giving up and turning to McCree.

His eyes have followed the rabbit under the desk, and his eyebrows are raised in shock, which quickly disappears as he realizes where Angela could have gotten a rabbit on base.

“Oh, Angie.” He turns to her and shakes his head. “Ya went and kicked the hornet's nest. Tell me that ain’t one of Moira’s bunnies.”

Her silence and nod only makes him sigh heavily. McCree catches onto exactly why he’s here pretty quickly, and he scratches through what beard he currently has. 

“Angela, I don’t think I can—” McCree makes the mistake of looking back at the doctor.

Angela turns a pleading pair of puppy eyes on him, sticking out her bottom lip for good measure. She tilts her head toward the rabbit, who has inched back out from under the desk, still looking much happier than it had inside the laboratory. McCree, bless his bleeding heart, sighs and turns to Angela, resolve defeated.

“Fine.” McCree removes his hat to run a hand through his hair. “I’m in.”

“Wonderful!” Angela sighs in relief. “We need to get the rabbit out of my office, for starters. As cute as it is, I don’t think keeping it here is sanitary. So we’re going to hide it in your room for now.”

McCree sighs, but he nods. “I can rig up some sorta little home for it. What are we gonna do from there?”

Angela’s confidence deflates. “I have absolutely no idea. But I can’t let Moira have it back. God knows what she does to the poor things.”

McCree grimaces and nods, reaching down to pick up the little bunny, who wiggles at first but soon stops once McCree gets a more comfortable hold on it. 

“We’re gettin’ ya somewhere nicer an’ comfier than this, little friend,” McCree coos. “So please don’t poop on me.”  
  
“I’ll buy you a new serape if it poops on you,” Angela promises, sticking her head out of the door. “Let me go first, I can keep an eye out for anyone.”  
  
“Gotcha,” McCree says, nodding, motioning for Angela to lead the way.  
  
Together, the two of them plus the bunny make their way to the residential wing, making a beeline for McCree’s room. There are points where Angela has to motion to McCree to stay out of sight as they smuggle the rabbit through the base. For its part, the rabbit thankfully behaves as the impromptu stealth mission proceeds.

They have almost made it to McCree’s door without issue when they’re halted in their tracks by a voice sounding from the other end of the hallway.

“Hey, guys—is that a bunny?!” 

Both Angela and McCree freeze as an excited Fareeha comes dashing down the hall towards them. McCree tightens his hold on the rabbit just enough to keep it from bolting when Fareeha comes to a halt before them.

“Oh! It’s so cute!” Fareeha all but squeals, lifting a hand to scratch behind the bunny’s ears. “What’s its name?”

Angela doesn’t even have a clue what to say, so she turns a well-concealed expression of panic to McCree. “Yes, Agent McCree, what is the rabbit’s name?”

“Thumper the Kidd,” McCree answers smoothly, grinning. 

Angela barely reins in the urge to sigh in relief, turning back to Fareeha, who is making grabby hands at the rabbit. McCree casts an expectant side-eye to Angela, who prays the drama elective she took during school will come in handy. 

“I’m sorry you can’t hold the bunny, Fareeha,” she says, trying to keep her tone even. “This is… a therapy bunny. It’s not technically a pet.” 

Fareeha squints at them both. “Rabbits are not sanctioned therapy animals on this base.”

_ Shit. _

“You’re right, Fareeha!” Angela continues because she might as well dig this hole deeper. “They’re not, but Commander Reyes has made an exception, just this once!”

Fareeha squints between Angela and McCree before she smiles slowly. Angela realizes she’s fucked.

“How about you let me hold the bunny, and I won’t tell my mom you guys are sneaking illegal rabbits onto base.” 

“Deal,” Angela agrees, taking the bunny from McCree and putting it in Fareeha’s arms.

The poor thing has had so much excitement today.

“Nice. My second condition of this agreement is that we’re renaming the bunny to Baron von Whiskers.” She shoots McCree a look when he begins to open his mouth. “No take-backs.”

“Fine,” he grumbles.

“We need to at least take it somewhere where our… illegal rabbit will not be seen.” Angela motions to McCree’s dorm. “Please and thank you.”

McCree opens the door and they all pile into the small room, Fareeha cooing to the rabbit in her arms. Once the door closes, Angela runs a hand through her hair and blows a raspberry. Fareeha leaves eventually, promising to keep the rabbit a secret as long as she can come to visit it. Angela and McCree get some things together for the rabbit’s care until they can figure out the next step in their plan.

Now all that’s left is to play it cool and hope Moira doesn’t notice a missing rabbit. Which Angela does, over the next few days, keeping busy so as to avoid suspicion. Moira is grumpier than usual during the moments that Angela runs into her, grumbling about a great deal of lost progress. She doesn’t seem to suspect that someone took the rabbit, and for that, Angela is grateful.

Things are going wonderfully smoothly, until one day McCree bursts into her office, startling her and making her spill papers everywhere.

“Rabbit’s gone,” he hisses.

“ _ What?”  _ Angela blinks once, twice. “McCree, your room is  _ tiny _ , where could it go?”

“I dunno!” McCree yell-whispers. “It was there this mornin’, I swear, but I got back after using the shootin’ range and  _ poof— _ the little feller was gone!”

“Fareeha didn’t take it, did she?” Angela rounds her desk, coming to stand in front of the equally distressed cowboy, “No. No, she wouldn’t have. She knows better. We’ll just have to look around ourselves.”

McCree nods, and the two of them make their way around the base, trying not to garner suspicion or tip-off anyone as to why either of them are in such a hurry. It’s Angela who finds the rabbit, though not anywhere she expected. Genji’s got the thing in his arms, rubbing its soft bunny nose with a finger, a rare smile on his face when the rabbit’s nose twitches and it nibbles at his fingers. 

“Genji!” she calls out, perhaps a little too excitedly. “Good to see you out and about, that’s great!” Angela trots up to him—slowly, of course, to avoid spooking the rabbit. “And you have… a friend?”

“Yes.” Genji holds up the rabbit, adjusting his hold on it and petting along its back. “Don’t tell McCree. I found it in his room when I dropped by earlier to see if he would spar with me. Instead, I found a rabbit. I don’t know what he’s named it, so I’m just going to call it Mochi.”

“That’s cute, Genji.” Angela smiles. “Mochi is a good name for it.”

“I don’t know exactly how McCree has a rabbit, but I don’t think it liked being cooped up in the room much, so I brought it out here with me.” Genji uses both hands to run through the bunny’s soft soft fur, and it flops in Genji’s lap out of sheer bliss. “I think it likes me.”

Angela gets an idea, then, smiling wide. “Perhaps you should ask him if you can keep it! You’re still on base far more often than he is, and the bunny will need a lot of attention. Plus, I think you’re right—it clearly likes you!”

They’re interrupted by the sound of spurs making their way towards them, and not long after, McCree appears. He’s likely about to tell Angela that he cannot find the rabbit when he spots the critter in Genji’s arms. Genji gives him a wave before he returns to petting the bunny.

“I apologize, McCree, I have stolen your rabbit,.” Genji starts as McCree comes closer to the two of them. “Though, Angela suggested I ask you if I can keep it.”

McCree is a better actor than Angela by strides, pretending to mull it over. “Y’know, what, Genji? Maybe I will let ya! I ain’t around enough for the little feller, and you both seem to be getting along real swell. Right, Angie?”

“Yes, of course!” Angela jumps on the opportunity. “I could even write up a doctor’s note for you, recommending a therapy animal!” 

“I would like that, Dr. Ziegler,” Genji replies.

Angela does a mental fist pump, glad that everything is going to turn out well for everyone. However, she’s going to think twice before stealing rabbits from her colleague’s laboratory again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry in the charity zine: Let Mercy Say Fuck! I had a blast working on this fic!
> 
> If you wanna chat at me, you can catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com) or you can now find me at my Twitter [Angstgremlin](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin)


End file.
